How could an Angel Break my Heart?
by Lozzypop
Summary: A cats fanfic centring on a love triangle and one queens broken heart


~Author's note: Please, please, please review *gives reviewers cookies* This is my first songfic, so I'd really like some feedback on it, so I can hopefully improve. 

Just a quick disclaimer, I own nothing, am a poor, poor student, take pity on me and my debts, lol.

*********

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

_I heard he sang it from the heart_

_When I found out thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

***

It seems so long ago since you last held me in your arms. I remember it well, that night upon the rooftops. A smile spreads across my face, recalling it.  We watched the stars in the sky, curled up together. I half-jokingly asked you to serenade me, and you did. Your beautiful voice rang through the air like a bell and warmed my heart like the embers of a fire.

***__

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

***

That was when you turned to me, and gently stroked my cheek. We leaned into each other and your lips gently brushed over mine, so gentle, so loving. It had to be fate, even our bodies fitted together so perfectly, on that night we were meant to be together.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," you sealed that declaration of love with another kiss.

To hear those words spoken to me was like a taste of Heaviside on earth.__

***

H_ow could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart? _

***

You were my angel, my hero. I liked to think that my love for you saved you from harm each time you had to protect the tribe. It all ended when she appeared. You had rescued her from Macavity's lair, but this time it wasn't without injury to yourself. For the first time I worried that my love wasn't enough to save you.

***

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in May_

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name_

***

You became more and more distant. We spoke less; saw each other less. I caught you gazing in her direction more than once, but you told me there was nothing for me to worry about, you would always be faithful to me. That night I watched you as you slept, my silver angel for once at rest. I curled up close to you, pressing my own body against yours. You purred contentedly, stroking my back, and then you said it,

"Demeter," you mumbled softly.

Tears stung my eyes; you called out her name. You loved her even then, didn't you? Yet you still tried to do the honorable thing and stay with me. When was it that you knew for sure your love for me was truly gone?

I was your mate, but I knew at that moment I would always be second to your damsel in distress. I didn't want to come second, not to her, not to anyone. My mind was made up; I had to set you free.

***__

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_The way he used to smile at me_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_Because his laugh belong to me_

***

I remember the good times, but I haven't forgotten the bad, no one could ever accuse me of being overly nostalgic about our time together. 

Once upon a time I lived to see you happy, and in a way I still do. I want to hear your laugh, see you dance, a smile on your face. You are happy with Demeter, something you never could have been with me and yet the jealous part of me doesn't want her to have the same happiness I had when I was with you. 

***

H_ow could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart? _

***

Maybe in the end, all the magic in the world wouldn't have been enough to hold on to you forever. I love you still, and nothing can settle the fluttering of my heart whenever you are near. Sometimes I feel that without you I'd die.

***

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

I'm trying to understand 

_Please help me_

***

And yet still I hear our voices young and naive,

"I love you Munkustrap."

"I love you Cassandra."

***

H_ow could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart? _

***

But we just weren't meant to be...


End file.
